the_north_western_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry (episode)
Plot We open up to Number 3 saying farewell to his friends at Doncaster Works and leaving for the Island of Sodor. At Vicarstown, Thomas and Edward are talking about the new engine, and they and the Fat Controller greet him as he arrives. However, the Fat Controller is outraged, as this isn’t the engine he ordered. Number 3 feels worthless as he leaves, and Thomas remarks that he can’t be ”really useful”. Edward, however, goes after Number 3 to make him feel better. At the sheds, Edward tries to comfort Number 3. He explains that he was built in 1919, and how he lived with an engine called Toby. Soon, however, Toby left and was replaced with a Doncaster built engine called “Number 4”. He was told by a narrow gauge engine that he was built from stolen prototypes, and that he was going to Doncaster to be sold. After that, he was sold to the NWR. After he tells his story, Number 3 is given the name Henry by Edward, who then leaves to take the express. Today, the Railway Board and the Fat Controller are onboard the express. As Edward leaves, it starts to rain. As he crosses the viaduct, Edward randomly breaks down. Thomas soon arrives with the breakdown train, followed by Henry. The bridge, which had been weakened by snow and rain, starts to crack and faces the threat of collapsing. Henry pushes Edward and his train off the viaduct, much to the surprise of Thomas and Proteus. Henry pushes the train to the final station, where the railway board passes the NWR. The Fat Controller commends Henry for his actions, and Edward is sent to the works for repairs. Meanwhile, three new engines, named 98462, 87546, and Eagle arrive on trial. Meanwhile, the storm traumatizes Henry and leads him to become scared of the rain. This leads him to hiding in a tunnel, and getting locked up in it. The viaduct also gets repaired. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry's Friends * Proteus (not named role replaced by Colin in the remastered version) * Toby (does not speak) * 87546 (does not speak) * 98462 (does not speak) * Eagle (does not speak) * The Railway Inspectors (does not speak) * Gordon (not named, does not speak) * Stuart (not named, does not speak) * James (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Horrid Lorry (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Neil (remastered version cameo) * Adam (remastered version cameo) * Lily (remastered version cameo) * Glynn (remastered version cameo) * Talyllyn (remastered version cameo) * Dolgoch (remastered version cameo) * Timothy (remastered version cameo) Locations * Doncaster Sheds * Vicarstown Station * Vicarstown Sheds * Henry's Old Shed * The Viaduct * Maron Station * Knapford Sheds * Crovan's Gate Works * Doncaster Station Trivia * This episode takes place in The Spring of 1922 * This is the only episode where sprites are used for the people. From Episode 2 onwards, people are used from shots from the TV Series. * This episode began work on February 19th, 2019 and ended March 23rd, 2019. * This episode was originally going to be called 'Great Flood of 1922' but then shortened to 'Flood' when the series started to use 1 word episode titles (sometimes 2) but then the episode name was changed to 'Henry' Goofs * From 1:00 to 1:22 there are 4 engines that look just like Henry. But Henry was a one of a kind engine until his rebuild in 1935. * At 1:44, Bertie is seen even though Bertie isn't built until 1929. * From 1:53 to 2:02 Henry is happy even though he is supposed to be surprised. * At 2:13 for a split second, Gordon is derailed in the background even though he hasn't arrived on Sodor yet. * From 2:46 to 2:49 BoCo is derailed in the background. BoCo isn't built until 1958. * From 3:16 to 3:20 two Sir Handels are seen and 1 is derailed. * From 3:52 to 3:55 Oliver, Toad and Bertie are both seen. Oliver isn't built until 1934 and Bertie isn't built until 1929. * At 4:01, Bertie is seen even though Bertie isn't built until 1929. * At 4:18, Bertie is seen even though Bertie isn't built until 1929. * At 4:40, the Horrid Lorry is seen even though he is not built until 1938. * At 4:45, Caroline is seen even though Caroline isn't built until 1926. Gallery E1S1.JPG E1S2.JPG E1S3.JPG E1S4.JPG E1S5.JPG E1S4_1.png E1S6_1.png E1S8.JPG E1S9.JPG E1S10.JPG E1S12.JPG E1S13.JPG E1S14.JPG E1S15.JPG E1S16.JPG E1S17.JPG E1S18.JPG E1S19.JPG TheSadStoryOfHenry8.png E1S20.png E1S21.png E1S22.png E1S24.JPG E1S23.JPG E1S25.JPG E1S26.JPG E1S28.JPG 1B.JPG 1C.JPG 1D.JPG|Proteus E1S29.JPG E1S30.png E1S31.JPG E1S32.JPG E1S33.JPG COH3.JPG E1S34.png E1S35.JPG E1S36.JPG E1S6.JPG|Unedited scene without Sir Topham Hatt E1S7.JPG|Deleted Scene E1S11.JPG|Deleted Scene 1A.JPG|Alternate Scene Deleted Scenes * A scene that was intended to have Sir Topham Hatt in it but it was deleted before Sir Topham Hatt was edited in. * A scene where Edward is sad before he goes to Vicarstown Sheds to make Henry feel better. * An alternate scene with Thomas watching Henry get Edward off the viaduct. * A scene where Henry goes into the tunnel. (is used in the intro) Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1